


Come On

by Snapbaeks



Series: Challenge! [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cuz most terms for vagina make me cringe, fem names, fem!exo, sorry this sucks lol, uh fem porn is hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapbaeks/pseuds/Snapbaeks
Summary: Junhee is lucky to have a friend like Baekhee





	Come On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Fulfilling prompt #12 from [this post](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion) for Oggy.

"It's open!" Junhee calls from her bedroom when she hears a quick succession of light raps on her apartment door - Baekhee's signature knock. The door opens and shuts again and there's a shuffling sound as Baekhee toes off her shoes and makes her way through the war zone that is Junhee's living room.

"Jesus, Jun, do you ever clean?" Baekhee's pretty face appears in Junhee's doorway and Junhee smiles, then playfully sticks out her tongue.

"I cleaned," she says, shoving a pile of clothes off her bed and onto the floor to make room for Baekhee.

"You don't clean," Beakhee says, flopping onto the bed and grabbing Junhee's cup from her hand. "You just move your massive piles of shit around the apartment." She takes two large gulps from Junhee's orange juice. "That doesn't count."

"Well at least I'm not _dirty_ , just messy." She snatches her cup back from Baekhee and sets it on her night stand. 

"That's true, it could be worse." Baekhee leans back against Junhee's headboard. "At least it doesn't smell or anything." She turns onto her side, propping her head up on an upturned palm. "Did I tell you about that party I went to at Chanyeol's? When I went home with Kyungri that one time?"

"Is this the party where he ran around naked, covered in blue body paint-"

"Yelling ' _Chanvatar_ ', yes that's the one." She rolls her eyes. "Their apartment was disgusting, Junhee, it would put yours to shame. It smelled like old beer and sour milk and some thing else weird that I never cared to identify." She wrinkles her nose at the memory. "At least yours isn't _that_ bad."

Junhee laughs. "Thanks, I guess." She settles back against the pillows, grabbing her remote from her nightstand and turning the TV on. "How does Kyungri put up with that? She's so meticulous."

"She doesn't," Baekhee says, plucking the remote from Junhee's hand and navigating to the guide. "Which is why he always comes to visit her and stays at our apartment, which is why you're stuck with me one weekend out of every month." She pokes Junhee's cheek with her index finger.

"I've told you a million times, it's really not a problem." Junhee grabs Baekhee's hand before she can pull it back. "It's not like I have a lot going on, and I like having you around even if you are a remote hog who likes to berate me for the state of my apartment."

Baekhee grins, then laces her fingers with Junhee's. Junhee's tummy flutters. 

She's not into Baekhee. Not really. Maybe just a little baby crush, but it's not like Junhee wants anything from her. She's perfectly content to be her friend and to enjoy the soft cuddles and little displays of affection they sometimes share. That is, decidedly, all there is to it. 

"Really though," Baekhee says, rubbing her thumb softly over Junhee's. "If you ever feel like I'm putting you out, just tell me. It's not like I _can't_ stay at my own apartment when Chanyeol's there. It's just that sometimes I feel a little third wheelish and Kyungri is so damn _loud_ when she comes."

Junhee lets out a harsh, barking laugh. "I did not need to know that, oh my god."

"I can't blame her, though, they only get to have sex one weekend a month. And you know how it is," she squeezes Junhee's hand, "sometimes it's just feels so fucking good you don't even realize how loud you're being."

Junhee's face flushes and she looks away. First of all, she doesn't need that mental image of Baekhee and second, no, she doesn't know what that's like. "Uh," she says sheepishly. "I actually don't.." she trails off, embarrassed to be sharing this with Baekhee despite how close they've become.

"You've never had sex? I thought you and-"

"No, I've had sex. Just not, you know..."

"What? You've never had an orgasm?" 

Junhee shakes her head, her cheeks burning.

"Never?!"

"I mean I can get myself off sometimes, but it's never all that satisfying. And no, never with another person."

"Maybe you're just not having sex with the right people." Baekhee shifts beside her and Junhee can sense Baekhee's eyes on her, but she doesn't look up. "Has anyone ever gone down on you?"

"Yeah, my ex did a couple of times, and once I think maybe I got close, but I guess he got impatient." Junhee plays absently with Baekhee's fingers. It's a little embarrassing to talk about - Junhee has never told anyone about this before - but something about Baekhee puts her at ease.

"Does it bother you?" Baekhee squeezes her hand again. "I know sex isn't that important to everyone, but does it bother you that no one's ever gotten you off?"

"Kind of," Junhee admits, finally turning to look at Baekhee. "It would be nice to know what all the fuss is about."

"Are you-" Baekhee's brow furrows and she cocks her head to one side, her pretty brown hair falling over her shoulder. She seems to ponder for a moment before asking, "would you ever have sex with a girl?"

The question takes her off guard for a moment, but she answers quickly. "I think so, yeah." The opportunity has never presented itself, but Junhee has always been open to exploring her sexuality. "Yes," she says, a little more firmly.

"Listen, I know from experience that people with vaginas are _so much better_ at eating each other out." She laughs brightly, and Junhee flushes again. "Since we know what feels good."

"Wait, you-"

"You didn't know?" Junhee shakes her head. "I thought you knew... Do you not remember Jongin's party where I made out with Minseon the whole night and then went home with her?"

"I, yeah- but I didn't-" Junhee sputters. "Okay that actually explains a lot."

Baekhee laughs and leans into Junhee's shoulder. "I really can't believe you didn't know all this time. Well, now you do."

"Now i do." Junhee snatches the remote from Baekhee's lap and picks a romantic comedy they've both seen before. "This one okay?" She asks Baekhee who is busy fluffing up the pillow behind her and making herself comfortable.

"Sure." She lays back against the headboard, stretching her legs out in front of her. "If you ever want help with your little orgasm problem," she says, poking at Junhee's side with a slender finger, "just let me know." She waggles her eyebrows then promptly bursts into bright laughter.

"Shut up and watch the movie," Junhee deadpans, even as her tummy flutters. _It was a joke_ Junhee tells herself as she snuggles into Baekhee's side, hoping Baekhee can't feel her heart beating just a little faster than usual.

It doesn't take long for Junhee to settle down, the excited feeling in her chest dissipating and her heart beat evening out. She focuses on the movie, laughing at the characters' antics and quoting all her favorite lines.

They've made it a third of the way into the movie when Junhee feels what she thinks is the press of Baekhee's lips against the top of her head. She can't be sure that's what she felt, and even if it was, it's not that far out of the ordinary - they've always been affectionate with each other. Still, it stirs something in Junhee that she feels the urge to explore.

Junhee noses along the column of Baekhee's neck, taking in the scent of her - clean and soft, a hint of coconut shampoo. Maybe this should be weird, especially considering Baekhee's confession, but if she's bothered by it, she's not showing any indication. Junhee swears she hears a small gasp from Baekhee when she presses her nose behind the shell of Baekhee's ear, her lips brushing lightly over Baekhee's neck. It feels nice, being close to Beakhee like this, and she likes the way Baekhee's arm tightens around her when she slips her thumb beneath the hem of her tshirt, rubbing at the soft skin at her hip; likes the way she cards her fingers through Junhee's hair, scratching at her scalp with her perfectly manicured fingernails. There's the comfort that Junhee has come to associate with their cuddle sessions, but there's someething more, too - a low buzz of excitement humming just below the surface, a curiosity that pushes Junhee to take it just a little bit further. 

She traces along the band of Baekhee's cloth shorts with her fingertips, amazed at how soft and smooth her skin feels. She drags her fingers in slow, small, circular patterns, traces around her belly button with the tip of her middle finger, then flattens her palm against Baekhee's tummy. She's always loved Baekhee's body, been so envious of her slender frame and her cute, flat little tummy, and it's more admiration than desire that has Junhee sliding her hand downward until her pinky slips beneath the waistband of Baekhee's shorts.

Baekhee is breathing heavier now, the rise and fall of her chest quickening slightly and it occurs to Junhee that her soft caresses are most likely the cause. "You okay?" She asks, her lips brushing Baekhee's collarbone.

"Yeah," Baekhee whispers, dragging the nails of her right hand over Junhee's back, her other hand still playing with Junhee's hair. "Feels nice."

"I like it too." She wiggles in closer to Baekhee's side, her hand sliding up underneath her shirt, and coming to rest on her ribcage, just below the swell of her breast. She runs the arch of her foot up the inside of Baekhee's calf and is pleased to find that her legs are just as soft and smooth as the rest of her.

"Junhee," Baekhee's hand slips from Junhee's hair to press against her cheek. She drags the pad of her thumb over the corner of Junhee's mouth, and Junhee chases it, presses her lips to it. Baekhee tucks her finger beneath Junhee's chin and tilts her head upward. Their noses bump, then rub together. Baekhee's fingers slide back into Junhee's hair, her mouth hovering over Junhee's, and lets out a shaky breath that fans hot and damp over Junhee's face.

"Kiss me," Junhee whispers, and when Baekhee complies, pressing her soft, plush lips to Junhee's, Junhee sighs audibly, her nails scraping over Baekhee's ribcage.

Baekhee tightens her grip on Junhee's hair, tilting her head back to kiss her more thoroughly. Baekhee's tongue is soft and warm as it brushes against the seam of Junhee's mouth, and Junhee gasps, opens up for her. She tastes sweet, like pomegranate chapstick and orange juice, and Junhee can't get enough. She moves her hand hesitantly, dragging her palm over the swell of Baekhee's breast, and when Baekhee gasps into her mouth, Junhee squeezes gently.

She hadn't meant for any of this to happen, but now that the ball has been set in motion, she doesn't want to stop - needs more. She slides her hand around Baekhee's waist, rolling onto her back and pulling Baekhee on top of her. "Baekhee," she gasps against her mouth, "Do you-" Her words are broken off, morphed into a soft moan when Baekhee slots her thigh between Junhee's legs.

"I wanna make you feel good," Baekhee whispers into her neck, dragging her lips downward until she reaches her target, sucking with intent on the juncture of Junhee's shoulder and neck.

Junhee stretches her neck to the side, allowing Baekhee better access, and she slides her hands down Baekhee's back, under the soft fabric of her shorts, and massages Baekhee's ass through her soft panties. "Please," she gasps, shifting her hips up. She can feel Baekhee's heat radiating against her thigh, and she wonders if Baekhee can feel her too. She knows she's wet - Baekhee's heated kisses coaxing her into a state of arousal.

Baekhee lifts up onto her knees, her fingers hooking into the the waistband of Junhee's sweatpants. "Can I take these off?" Her cheeks are flushed and her pupils blown, and Junhee's so taken by how beautiful she looks that she can barely whisper out a "please."

Baekhee slides Junhee's pants slowly down her thighs, over her knees, and then finally off, and she tosses them over the side of the bed. Junhee is briefly grateful that she'd done laundry yesterday. She's wearing a pair of cute purple, lacy panties, and Baekhyun eyes them appreciatively, settling between Junhee's legs. She presses a wet kiss to the inside of Junhee's left knee, then her right, and a breathy moan escapes Junhee's lips.

"You'll tell me if you want me to stop?" Baekhee asks, and Junhee nods. She wants this, but she's grateful that Baekhee is cautious with her. This is all so new and unexpected. "Say you want to."

"Please," she sinks her fingers into Baekhee's soft, black hair, scratching at the back of her head, and when Baekhee's mouth makes contact with the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, she tightens her grip on Baekhee's hair.

"Damn, Junhee." She sounds amused, and Junhee wants to be annoyed with her, but she's currently suckling lightly at the skin just south of Junhee's groin and it feels so good that she can't do anything but dig her head into the pillow and moan softly.

Baekhee's palms flatten against the inside of Junhee's knees and urge her legs apart, and Junhee complies, her heart pounding in her chest. Baekhee's palms press flat against Junhee's thighs and slide slowly upward, toward the heat growing between her legs.

Baekhee peppers Junhee's thighs with kisses, pausing occasionally to suck a light mark into her skin. "Baekhee," Junhee gasps, pulling lightly at Baekhee's hair when she presses a soft, barely there kiss between her legs, through the thin fabric of her panties.

"Does it feel good?" she asks, leaving a trail of kisses along the waistband of Junhee's panties.

"Yes." She nods, tugging Baekhee up by her grip in her hair so she can kiss her. She slides her hands down the length of Baekhee's back and grips the hem of her tshirt, pulling it up and Baekhee breaks the kiss just long enough to allow Junhee to lift it over her head and throw it over the side of the bed.

As Baekhee licks into her mouth, Junhee drags her hands up her sides and to her chest. She cups Baekhee's breasts in her palms, and Baekhee whimpers. They're so soft, and Junhee drags her palms over Baekhee's pert nipples, squeezing gently when Baekhee's teeth sink into Junhee's bottom lip.

Baekhee's hands slip beneath Junhee's tank-top and she sits back on her heels pushing the shirt up until it's bunched at her armpits. "Let me take this off."

Junhee pulls herself up into a seated position and lifts her arms above her head, then wraps her arms around Baekhee's waist, pressing a kiss between her breasts. "Lie down." Baekhee says, pushing on her shoulders, "This is supposed to be about you."

Junhee leans back against the pillows and pushes Baekhee's hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She's always so pretty, but now, with a deep flush painting her cheeks and her lips slick and red, she looks goddamn _beautiful_ and Junhee's heart trips in her chest.

When Baekhee's mouth closes around Junhee's nipple, she lets out a breathy moan and arches her back. Baekhee's tongue flicks and circles the hardened bud, and Junhee wriggles her hips, desperate for relief from the heat growing between her legs.

Baekhee seems intent on drawing it out, dropping slow kisses across her chest to her other breast, where she circles Junhee's nipple with the tip of her tongue. "Baekhee," Junhee moans, closing her fingers around Baekhee's wrist and guiding it between her legs. Baekhee makes a surprised sound against her chest and scrapes her teeth gently over Junhee's nipple.

Baekhee's fingers press against the crotch of her panties and the pressure draws a moan from Junhee's throat, sends a sharp wave of pleasure through her and she shifts her hips. "You're so pretty Junhee," Baekhee says, kissing her way up Junhee's chest to her neck, where she sucks lightly, and Junhee's cheeks flush at the compliment.

When Baekhee's fingers drag over the smooth fabric of her panties, Junhee whimpers, spreading her legs instinctively and pushing her hips up into Baekhee's teasing caress. "Please, Baekhee," she begs - not sure what it is she wants, just _more_.

"Is this what you want?" Baekhee whispers into her ear, pressing her palm flat to Junhee's stomach, then slipping her hand beneath the waistband of her panties. They moan together when Baekhee's finger slips between Junhee's folds and Baekhee curses. "You're so fucking wet," she breathes, a hint of awe in her voice. "Like, fuck Junhee, you're dripping." She drags her finger back up through Junhee's slick wetness, lightly circling her clit with the tip of her finger, and Junhee plunges her fingers into Baekhee's hair; tugs on it to guide their mouths together.

Baekhee drags the slick pad of her finger over Junhee's clit and Junhee gasps. Baekhee takes the opportunity to slip her tongue between Junhee's lips, pressing more firmly against Junhee's clit as their tongues curl together.

Junhee spreads her legs wider, bending them at the knee, and Baekhee curves her leg around Junhee's calf and shifts forward, pressing herself against Junhee's thigh. She's still wearing her shorts, but Junhee can feel her arousal dampening the thin cotton and it sends heat rushing to her groin to think that Baekhee is just as turned on as she is.

Baekhee's fingers rub at her clit with gentle, steady pressure, and it's so much better than Junhee has ever experienced - so different from anyone she's ever been with before and she thinks that if Baekhee keeps this up, she might actually come. She kisses Baekhee harder to show her appreciation, nipping at her bottom lip, and Baekhee grinds herself against Junhee's thigh that's pressed between her legs.

When one of Baekhee's fingers slips inside of her, she cries out, arching her back and digging her head into her pillow, overwhelmed by how amazing it all feels. Baekhee presses a kiss to her neck, just below her ear. "Feels good, right?" Her breath is hot and damp against her skin and Junhee's fingers fist in the sheets as Baekhee drags her finger back up to Junhee's clit.

She takes her time, working her slowly, pulling her gradually toward the edge until Junhee is sure she's about to tumble headfirst into orgasm. Junhee begins to moan - short, breathy, whines getting higher in pitch with each press of Baekhee's fingers against her. "Are you gonna come?"" Baekhee's breath tickles Junhee's neck and she shudders - her body so sensitive that even the slightest sensation intensifies the tingling pressure between her legs.

She barely manages a harsh, whispered, "I'm close," her mouth dry and her chest heaving. so close she thinks, just another minute of this and I'm there.

Baekhee seems to have other plans, though. "Not yet." She whispers in Junhee's ear, then she's climbing over her, straddling her thighs with one hand still down the front of Junhee's purple panties. She bends forward, taking Junhee's nipple into her mouth and flicks her tongue over it. Junhee arches into it, her eyes fluttering closed, and she grabs a handful of Baekhee's hair.

Baekhee's fingers have stopped moving against her, but Junhee doesn't have to feel the loss for long because Baekhee is dragging her finger back down through Junhee's slick folds and slipping it back inside of her. She wiggles her finger inside of her and grinds the heel of her palm against Junhee's clit, and Junhee clenches around her.

"Fuck." Baekhee gasps against Junhee's breast, her lips brushing Junhee's sensitive nipple. "You're so hot like this." She drags her mouth across Junhee's chest, pressing a soft kiss between her breasts. "If I'd have known you'd be so into this, I'd have offered a long time ago." She looks up at Junhee, her pink, glistening lips stretched into a satisfied smirk.

"Shut up and make me come."

"As you wish," Baekhee grins, and then she's slipping a second finger in alongside the first. Junhee whimpers, spreads her legs further apart. She grabs a handful of her sheets, arches her back off the bed.

Baekhee's fingers are magic inside of her, pushing in and dragging out at a slow, steady pace that has Junhee's hips grinding down of their own accord. Heat gathers and swells between her legs, she can feel that she's close, and she clenches around Baekhee's fingers to coax her orgasm closer. So close she thinks. I'm so close I might actually come. She squeezes her muscles, concentrates; her abs tighten and her thighs shake. Baekhee's voice is soft in her ear, urging her on. "C'mon Junhee, come."

Junhee grinds her hips, willing herself over the edge, desperate to come on Baekhee's fingers, but the urge slips away, leaving her unsatisfied. She groans in frustration.

"Are you okay?" Baekhee's fingers still, then slip from between Junhee's legs, and she looks down at Junhee, concerned.

"I'm fine," she assures, "I was just so close and then...nothing." She huffs out a frustrated sigh and runs a hand through her hair.

Baekhee visibly relaxes, dipping down press a soft kiss to her mouth. "Don't think about it so much," another kiss to the top of her breast. "Do you want me to keep going?"

Junhee nods. "Yeah, yes." She pushes Baekhee's hair behind her ear, cups her chin and guides her into a soft, slow kiss. Even like this, Junhee feels comfort from Baekhee's touch, sighing contentedly as she slips her tongue between Baekhee's lips. Baekhee indulges her for a moment, kissing her deeply and caressing her side and then she's pulling away, kissing her way down Junhee's chest. Her teeth scrape over Junhee's ribs as she works her way down and Junhee tries to relax, enjoys the wet warmth of Baekhee's mouth on her.

She gasps when Baekhee sucks gently at the skin just below her belly button, plunges her fingers into Baekhee's hair and whispers a soft "please."

Baekhee's fingers hook under the waistband of Junhee's panties and she looks up at her with dark eyes and pink, puffy lips. Junhee flushes. "Can I take these off?" When Junhee nods, Baekhee pulls them slowly down and off before letting them fall to the floor. She eyes Junhee appreciatively, sliding her hands up the inside of Junhee's thighs, urging them apart, and Junhee's flush deepens.

"You're so beautiful," she whispers as she settles on her stomach between Junhee's legs. She drags her hands back down, her nails scraping lightly as she presses a wet kiss to the inside of Junhee's knee. "I've thought about this," Baekhee confesses, nosing at Junhee's thigh. "I've wondered what it would be like to eat you out," she sucks at the skin just south of Junhee's groin. "Wondered what kind of noises you'd make."

Junhee's face burns at the frankness of Baekhee's confession, but it turns her on, too, fans the flames burning deep in her gut. "Why don't you find out?" She breathes, scratching her nails over Baekhee's scalp.

She cranes her neck to watch as Baekhee presses a kiss low on Junhee's tummy, another lower still. Then Baekhee's mouth is on her, right where she wants her. Junhee gasps, her head falling back onto the pillow and her fingers fisting in Baekhee's hair. It's just a gentle kiss, but it sends pleasure zipping up Junhee's spine and she grinds her hips up into the soft press of Baekhee's mouth.

Baekhee draws back momentarily, just long enough to make sure Junhee's okay, then she's kissing her again, once, twice, her tongue pressing forward to drag softly over her folds. Junhee whimpers at that, spreading her legs further apart and digging her head into the pillow. "Oh god," she sighs.

Baekhee's hands slip up Junhee's thighs to rest on her hips as she drags her tongue slowly up to circle around Junhee's clit. Junhee lifts her hips into it, pressing gently on the back of Baekhee's head to hold her there. Baekhee hums against her, flicks her tongue over Junhee's clit then sucks lightly and Junhee moans, grinds herself against Baekhee's tongue.

It's not long before Junhee feels that heat simmering low in her gut, the pleasure building and drawing in towards her center. "Oh god," she moans, "Baekhee I'm close." Baekhee hums her approval, applying more pressure with her tongue. She slips her hands under Junhee's thighs and slides them around to pull Junhee's legs apart further. Junhee's hips lift off the bed and she moans hoarsely as Baekhee sucks at her clit, moving her head from side to side, digging her fingers into Junhee's thighs.

Junhee whimpers as she's pulled toward the edge, clenching her muscles. "C'monc'monc'mon" she whispers, throwing her legs over Baekhee's back and crossing them at the ankles. Her hips lift further off the bed and she grinds up into Baekhee's eager mouth. _pleasepleaseplease_ she thinks, her orgasm quickly approaching, _please i just wanna come_.

Baekhee shifts, then, and Junhee's hips fall back to the bed and Junhee can feel her orgasm slipping through her fingers. "Dammit," she curses as the pleasure fades to a dull thrum.

Baekhee stops, looking up at Junhee from between her legs, and even through Junhee's frustration, she throbs at the sight of Baekhee, her lips red and puffy and glistening with Junhee's wetness. "Did it happen again?" She kisses the inside of Junhee's thigh, and Junhee nods.

"I get so close and then just as I think it's about to happen it just...disappears." She pouts and Baekhee smiles softly at her. "It happens every time," she whines as Baekhee crawls over her.

"I think you're thinking about it too much," Baekhee says, carding her fingers through Junhee's hair. "Just relax," she whispers leaning in to press a lingering kiss to Junhee's lips. "Don't think about coming," she slides her hand down Junhee's stomach, "just enjoy it." She slips her fingers between Junhee's legs and rubs her in slow, gentle circles. "Don't try to force it, okay?" She leaves a trail of kisses down Junhee's tummy and Junhee nods, closing her eyes and basking in the feeling of Baekhee's mouth on her skin, the delicious pressure of her fingers on Junhee's clit.

She can feel Baekhee shifting and she spreads her legs wider to accommodate her. When Baekhee's tongue drags through her folds and up to her clit, Junhee gasps, her hands flying up to the back of Baekhyun's head and her back arching off the bed. "Right there," she breathes gripping Baekhee's hair. Baekhee flattens her tongue and drags it up slowly before flicking the tip of it over Junhee's clit. She repeats the action, sucking lightly and Junhee lets out a soft moan.

Baekhee takes her time, working her tongue through Junhee's slick folds, sucking gently, dipping her tongue inside and Junhee moans with it, grinds into it, throbs against Baekhee's tongue. "Just like that," she urges, bending her legs at the knees to spread them wider. She can feel the telltale signs that she's getting close, her fingertips tingle where they're buried in Baekhee's hair, an intense, concentrated pleasure building between her legs. Her muscles want to tense, but she wills herself to relax, focuses on how velvety and warm Baekhee's tongue feels as it drags over her clit, her soft little moans.

Baekhee draws back for a moment, leaves soft, sucking kisses on Junhee's thigh as she drags her thumb through her wetness, rubs her clit with the pad of it. Then she's slipping two fingers back inside of Junhee and Junhee whimpers, pushes her hips down. She curls and uncurls her fingers twisting them before dragging them back out slowly and Junhee lifts up onto her elbows just in time to watch Baekhee take her fingers into her mouth and suck them clean. "Fuck," Junhee groans, her cheeks flushing a deep pink.

"You taste good," Baekhee says with a smirk as she pushes her fingers back into Junhee, then she's leaning back in to work her tongue over Junhee's clit.

Junhee's moan is loud in the quiet apartment and she knows the girls next door can probably hear her if they're home, but she doesn't care. She rests her weight on one elbow so she can rest a hand on the back of Baekhee's head and she watches with awe as Baekhee eats her out.

Baekhee's hair falls across her forehead and Junhee sweeps it aside so she can see her better. Her eyes are closed and her lashes flutter against her pretty pink cheeks and she keeps letting out these soft little moans that show how much she's enjoying this too.

With Baekhee's mouth on her and her fingers inside of her, Junhee doesn't know what to focus on, overwhelmed by how amazing she feels. She can feel how wet she is, dripping onto Baekhee's hand as she fingers her. She untangles her fingers from Baekhee's hair to drag her hand up to her own chest, running her palm over her breast and squeezing gently. It sends a spark of pleasure south, mingling with the hot pressure that's already building there and she moans.

"Baekhee, oh god." She clenches around her fingers, her abs tensing, and Baekhee pulls away long enough to remind Junhee to relax, then she's on her again.

Junhee lets herself fall back into the mattress and she closes her eyes, one hand in the sheets beside her and one lightly teasing her chest. When Baekhee slips a third finger inside of her, curving them upward to press into her walls, Junhee writhes beneath her with a hoarse moan of her name. "More," she pants, grinding up against Baekhee's tongue and then down onto her fingers. Baekhee moans against her, sucking harshly and pumping her fingers. She presses her free palm to the inside of Junhee's thigh and pushes her leg up toward her chest and Junhee lets out a sobbing moan at how good it feels.

Like this Baekhee's fingers rub over the most sensitive spots inside of her, and Baekhee takes advantage of this, pumping faster, harder, her tongue flicking over Junhee's exposed clit.

"Don't stop," Junhee gasps, "fuck, keep going keep going." She twists her nipple between her thumb and her forefinger, her other hand diving into Baekhee's hair. Her whole body feels hot, like she's burning up from the inside and she throbs against Baekhyun's tongue. "Oh fuck, Baekhee I think I'm gonna come, shit."

"That's it," Baekhee gasps, letting go of Junhee's leg and lifting up onto her knees. She kisses her way up Junhee's stomach as she fucks her with her fingers. "Just like that," she coaxes, "relax," she kisses the swell of Junhee's breast, just next to her nipple. "Let it come to you."

Baekhee drags the pad of her thumb over Junhee's clit just as she closes her mouth around her nipple and Junhee lets out a broken moan as she crashes over the edge. The first wave of it takes her by surprise, a sharp concentrated pleasure gathering between her legs then erupting, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. It doesn't dissipate, though, only builds as Baekhee fucks her through it. "Oh shit, Junhee," Baekhee laughs, incredulous, as Junhee gushes over her fingers with a choked sob. "Fuck that's hot."

"It feels s-so good," Junhee gasps, amazed. She keeps expecting for it to peak, but every thrust of Baekhee's fingers feels incredible. "Don't stop."

"Jesus, Junhee," Baekhee says, curling and twisting her fingers as Junhee reaches down to rub her clit, drawing out her orgasm for as long as she can, another loud moan pulled from deep in her chest as she wets the sheets beneath her.

She clenches around Baekhee's fingers, her hips lifting off the bed and her thighs trembling as the last intense wave of her orgasm crashes over her and she cries out, her voice cracking. She collapses back onto the bed once she's spent. Her throat is dry and her chest heaves, and she shivers. Her head feels light and her body feels heavy and there's a dull throbbing between her legs, and a pleasant buzzing radiating throughout her.

Baekhee slips her fingers free and crawls over Junhee, looking down at her with awe. "Wow," she says with a laugh, then she's leaning in. Junhee lets herself be kissed, opens up for Baekhee's tongue when she swipes it over Junhee's lips. She rests her hands on Baekhee's hips as Baekhee straddles Junhee's thigh. Baekhee whimpers against Junhee's mouth when Junhee presses her thigh up against Baekhee's crotch. Her shorts are damp and Junhee finds satisfaction in knowing that Baekhee got off on eating her out.

Junhee's hands slide down the back of Baekhee's panties and grips her ass, pressing up with her thigh as she pulls Baekhee forward and Baekhee moans, getting the hint. She ruts against Junhee's thigh, sinking her teeth into Junhee's bottom lip.

Junhee breaks away from Baekhee's kisses to mouth messily at her chest. Baekhee grinds harder, whining softly when Junhee sucks a nipple into her mouth, rolling it gently between her teeth. "Fuck, Junhee, I'm gonna come."

She speeds up, riding Junhee's thigh, letting out little breathy moans. She shudders when she comes, her eyes squeezing shut and her jaw going slack and Junhee wants that image forever burned into her brain. "You're so fucking hot," Junhee muses and Baekhee lets out a breathy laugh as she collapses next to her on the bed. 

"Ditto." Baekhee says brushing Junhee's sweaty, tangled hair off her face. She smiles broadly as she drags her hand down Junhee's side. 

"Not to sound like some after sex cliche, but that was fucking _amazing_ ," Junhee says, slipping her arm around Baekhee's waist. "Thank you." 

"I enjoyed it too." Baekhee says, smiling sleepily as she drags her nails lightly up and down the length of Junhee's side. "I could get used to this, you know."

"Eating me out?" 

"Well, yeah, that too," Baekhee laughs, "but I mean," she pauses, nuzzling into Junhee's neck. "I like kissing you and stuff."

Junhee smiles and warmth blooms in her chest. "Ditto," she says hugging Baekhee to her chest.


End file.
